Heart of Darkness: The Villains War
by JusSonic
Summary: Back from the Caring Board, a new Heart of Darkness story! A new fiend shows up to challenged both the lovable family and their foe, Dr. PsychoHeart! R R.


In the windy city of Chicago, a limo is driving in the busy streets. Inside the limo, a 18-year old boy is sitting in the back with his father who is busy talking on a cellphone.  
  
"And yes, I want to produce the chemicals into something good. And yes, I know the mayor is against it, but remember, this could work if done right." said the man.  
  
"Dad?" asked the boy.  
  
"Hold on, Willis. My son wanted to talk to me." He stopped speaking on his cellphone for a minute. "Yes, Edward?"  
  
"Are you coming to see my game today?" asked Edward.  
  
"I wish I can, but I can't. I got an important client to see today, and..." began the man.  
  
"Dad! You are always busy at that chemical factory you owned! When are you going to spent time with me?!" yelled Edward.  
  
"I will try to get there, Edward. But I don't know..." The man said.  
  
"Whatever. See you around." Edward sighed.  
  
The limo stopped in front of his school and Edward got out. The man sighed.  
  
"Its times like this I wished I were braver in school myself. Take me to work." The man said.  
  
Outside the limo, it drove off to take the man to work.  
  
The bears hadn't have time actually. Caring mission on caring mission, they were truly busy. Wish was again at the starascope as Proud Bear lead the cloud car to the landing zone. Tender Heart and Noble Heart was writing papers in the Hall of Hearts, leading teams all around the world to fight the uncaring and help the children. The caring meter was dangerously down but the bears and the cousins were doing their best to change it. Even if they were busy, they had good news. The caring level of the world was going higher and higher, and the bears have never stopped.  
  
Funshine was sleepy in the dinner room of the Hall of Hearts.  
" I think the sun is down. " Light said with a smile.  
The others members of the team laugh. Cheer goes in the kitchen to make some sandwiches.  
" It's good to have some rest. " Loyal said as he fell in a chair.  
" I agree with you buddy. In two days, we had sleep only a few hours, and make 5 caring missions already. " Champ whispered.  
" It's the job of a care bear I think. " Light answered.  
  
Meanwhile, inside an office of a chemical factory, the man from earlier is working on some paperwork. His office looks like any other office employee's office, except he runs the place.  
  
"Let's see...the meeting with my client is fine. I think I would make it in time for my son's game tonight..."  
  
Before he can finish, a beeping noise came out of the viewer. He frowns.  
  
"Great. Who's the idiot who wants to interrupted my day?"!  
  
The man presses the respond button, and then he started to gulp. For the man on the screen is his client no one knows about...The dreaded Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
"Hello, Samuel Louis. Is my new weapon going along fine?" asked the evil doctor.  
  
"Oh, yes. It is still in production even as we speak. You will have it by next week." Samuel said nervously.  
  
"Next week?! I want it by tonight"! The evil doctor yelled.  
  
"But...can't you just wait?" pleaded Samuel.  
  
"No. I got a good reason to use my new weapon now...and that is none of your concern. And finished it at once, or I will make sure you will never be able to spent time with your pathetic son." Dr. PsychoHeart. demand.  
  
"You're...you're not going to hurt Edward, are you?" asked Samuel in fear.  
  
"Try to double-cross me and you'll find out. But if you don't want to find out, then get to work."  
  
Dr. PsychoHeart's image on the screen disappeared from the viewer. Samuel sighed.  
  
"Oh. Why, why can't I stand up for myself? Even since I was a kid, my parents told me that fighting isn't the answer. I believed that, but because of that, I let people pushed me around." Samuel said to himself.  
  
He sighed and begins to leave. He coulda sworn he heard laughter somewhere.  
  
The bears finished eating their lunch. They choose to see what was waiting them at the Hall of Hearts. They found Noble Heart standing on the world map putting stars and hearts icons where teams was, and black flag where the uncaring was waiting for them. Tender Heart was getting bad with all the paperwork as True Heart run from every place to give orders.  
" What a mess ... " said Cheer with a smile.  
" You! " True Heart said. " You don't have anything to do yet? "  
" If you mean anything except sleeping like Funshine, nope. " Loyal answered.  
" We had a mission for you! " Noble, True and Tender said together.  
" Oh no ... " Funshine whispered.  
" What's the mission? " Champ asked.  
" A little boy missed somebody seeing him playing. His father had too much work. " Tender said as Swift took new papers.  
" What's the sport? " The sport bear said with a smile.  
" Baseball... " Noble said.  
" It's already done. " Light said, smiling as Champ was imitating a baseball player.  
" I don't chase balls. " Loyal frowned.  
" Let's go. We had much to do! " Cheer said finally.  
  
Back in the lair that used to belong to No-Heart's, his brother Dr. PsychoHeart watched eagerly as his robots prepares the weapon they needed for the next plan. His assistant, Joseph, his daughter, Shriekly, and No-Heart's stooge, Beastly watched with him.  
  
"Yes. Thanks to my brother's shadows, those bears and their cousins will be so busy that their guard will be down!" chuckled the evil doctor.  
  
"Yes, father. This will be the day those freaks of nature meet their match." Shriekly laughed along her father.  
  
"Remember, Doc. Do not give your plan away like you normally do." Joseph warned the evil doctor.  
  
"It won't because those Care Bears won't know what hit them!" Dr. PsychoHeart checks the clock on his walker, which he used to walk ever since he got injured in his first battle against the Care Bears. "Hmm, Samuel's weapon is late. Joseph, you better go now there and get it."  
  
"Why do you need that human's help to get rid the Care Bears?" Beastly asked stupidly.  
  
"Simple. Samuel never stood up for himself, he is a perfect pawn...you do the math!" yelled Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
"Oh yeah, boss." Beastly said fearfully.  
  
"I am going down there, Dr. PsychoHeart. And Beastly, you come with me." Joseph said.  
  
"But why?" Beastly protested.  
  
"Because you are too stupid to help the robots with their work! Now come!" Joseph yelled.  
  
Joseph grabbed Beastly, dragging him along.  
  
"Now him I liked." Shriekly said with an evil smile.  
  
"That's why I hired him." Dr. PsychoHeart laughs evilly, playing the opera music in his walker while doing so.  
  
Meanwhile back in a park on Earth, Edward is alone by himself, sighing. The game is almost over, but his father never show up.  
  
"I knew he would never come." Edward said surrendered.  
  
"I am sure your father wanted to come." said a voice reassuring him.  
  
Edward looked around. A bunch of animals are watching him.  
  
"What? Who are you?" Edward asked.  
  
"I am sure you heard of us by now. We're the Care Bears..."said Light with a smile.  
  
"And we're the Care Bear Cousins." finished Loyal.  
  
"Oh right. I heard about you guys from the other kids." said Edward.  
  
"Really?" Funshine asked.  
  
"Well sure. You guys are famous!" proclaimed Edward.  
  
"Okay sport fan. What about we cheer you up with a game. It's something my girlfriend Cheer would do." Champ said.  
  
Cheer blushed at Champ's comment. However, this doesn't seem to impress Edward.  
  
"What I really wanted is my father to be here." Samuel.  
  
The family members looked at one another. This is going to be difficult than they thought. Elsewhere somewhere in Samuel's factory, Samuel is busy putting the complete touches on PsychoHeart's weapon. Suddenly, he heard an evil laugh and stopped what he is doing.  
  
"Okay. Who is it and what is so funny?!" Samuel demanded.  
  
"Hello, Samuel. I am here." said the voice.  
  
"Where are you?!" Samuel continued to demand.  
  
"Over here."  
  
Samuel looked to his left. The voice isn't there.  
  
"Not there. Over here."  
  
Samuel looked to his right. No one is there as well.  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
Samuel looked behind himself. He is now looking in a mirror. To his surprise, his own mouth begins to talk.  
  
"Surprise, are you Samuel?" Samuel's reflection said in a weird voice.  
  
"Who, who are you?" said a startled Samuel.  
  
"I am you." Samuel's reflection said.  
  
Samuel is puzzled. He is isn't talking, yet it looks like he is.  
  
"You see," begin his reflection, "when you never stood up for yourself in the past, you created some anger in you. And it took PsychoHeart's threat to create me. In other words, you just created a split-personality!"  
  
"Look, whatever it is you want, go away! I want nothing to do with you!" Samuel said angrily.  
  
"Oh? You may ignored me, Samuel, but you can't ignored the fact that your own son Edward will be in danger." The weird voice coming out of Samuel said.  
  
"What...what do you mean?" said Samuel puzzled.  
  
"You can't let a jerk like PsychoHeart pushed you around. You can't have people like that ruined your life and continued their evil ways, now can you?" the voice asked.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes! With my help, we can destroy PsychoHeart, and be the next ruler of Uncaring! But first, PsychoHeart must go!" The voice laughed maniacally though it seemed that Samuel is doing the laughing.  
  
"I want to have nothing to do with this!" Samuel told himself.  
  
"You know very well that if PsychoHeart gets his way, your son is only going to get hurt." The voice said reasonable.  
  
To some reason, this got to Samuel.  
  
"You're right. I can't let him go that. What do we have to do?" Samuel asked.  
  
"Not we. You. You remember that experiment you have on the third floor, right?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes, but I never think about testing it yet."  
  
"Well, now it's the time to do it. Come." The voice demanded.  
  
Samuel goes to the experiment room on the third floor. It is a room where he and his workers are going to experiment on transforming gas.  
  
"Now, pull that value over there." The voice continued.  
  
Samuel did as he, or the voice, said. Suddenly, alarms went off all around.  
  
"What have you done?!" Samuel said panicked.  
  
"What must be done!!!" The voice laughed evilly.  
  
An explosion occurred and weird gas appeared in the room, covering Samuel. He screams as he begins to transform. Soon his screams turn to maniac laughter.  
  
Meanwhile the Care Bears tries to make Edward happy  
  
" Your father can't always be with you, Edward. He needs to work to buy you clothes and feed you. But, remember one thing. He will always be with you in your heart. Every time, every day. And, if you keep hope, maybe he will join us before the end of the game. " Loyal said.  
" Yes, and look: the team is waiting for you. They need you to play the game. To win or to lose don't matter in a game. The best game is to play. I think you don't want your friends to not play because you stay here. " Champ said.  
" I think you're right. I'll join the game and wait for my father! " Edward said.  
" A good thing done. " Light said.  
" Let enjoy the game under this sunny day. " Funshine said.  
" Go Edward! " Cheer cheered, as the others bears joined her.  
  
Outside of Samuel's chemical factory, the whole factory is ablaze (meaning it is on fire). Joseph is looking at it from a safe distance, talking to Dr. PsychoHeart on his walkie talkie.  
  
"It seems that the whole factory went up in flames, doctor." Joseph informed Dr. PsychoHeart on the talkie.  
  
"Forget that! Do you get the weapon Samuel Louis was making for us?" demanded the evil doctor on the other end.  
  
"Not yet," said Joseph. With an evil smile, he added. "I have send that no good furball to fetch it right now."  
  
As if on cue, Beastly runs out of the burning building, with a huge missile in tow. He is running while trying to put out the flames on himself.  
  
"Ouch! I got it! Why can't you do it, Joseph?" asked Beastly painfully.  
  
"And ruined my suit? You must be mad, you idiot! You better hope that the weapon is in shape, or Dr. PsychoHeart will used you for target practice!" yelled Joseph. He then talks to the evil doctor on the talkie once more. "We got it."  
  
"Good! Bring it back to the castle at once! Today will bet the end of those meddling Care Bears! Make sure no one sees you!" ordered Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
"Yes sir. Come, Beastly. And don't drop the weapon." Joseph said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Beastly groaned while carrying the weapon, which is very heavy.  
  
The two left, not any of them noticed a winged creature flying above the burned factory.  
  
Back at Edward's game, the game is in the 7th inning. Edward's team has got a 3rd out and it's Edward's team turn to be in the outfield. Before Edward can go there, Edward's coach stopped him.  
  
"You got to go early, Edward." The coach said.  
  
"Why, coach?" asked Edward.  
  
"Well, a worker at your dad's factory called today. There seems to be an accident and your father's factory is on fire. And well, your dad is working there right now..." The coach said.  
  
"What?! Oh no!" Edward cried.  
  
Edward quickly heads back into the locker room to change. The Care Bears, who were watching, noticed this.  
  
"What's wrong?" Funshine asked.  
  
"Something seemed to upset Edward." Loyal reply.  
  
"Well, we better see what it is." Champ announced.  
  
At the burning factory, the fire department and the police are there. Edward has just arrived in his normal clothes. The Care Bears are watching this, hidden so no one else can see them.  
  
"Officer? What happened? Where's my dad?!" Edward said panicked.  
  
"I don't know, Edward. It seems the factory went on fire for no reason. Also, you may not like the next thing I said, but we can't find your dad anywhere." The officer said.  
  
"Oh no! Where is he?!" said Edward.  
  
"Well, witnesses saw three figures in the area. One figure looks like a man, the second one looks like a small and furry person, and the third one, though you won't believed it, appears to be flying with wings. I think they are the ones who set this fire." said the officer.  
  
The Care Bears overheard this.  
  
"You don't think..." Cheer said fearfully.  
  
"Yes. I do. We better get to a meeting at the Hall of Hearts." Light announced.  
  
The caring alarm ringed to call all the family to the Hall of Hearts.  
All the bears were talking about what could have called them at this time.  
" Hello, fellow bears. " Noble Heart called.  
" We had bad news. It seems that one of your sworn enemies is back to fight us with a new evil thing. " True Heart followed.  
" A caring team just came back from earth with bad news. " Noble Heart said, before explaining what Light's team saw on earth.  
All the assembly begun to fear what the doctor could do with such thing.  
" You must be all ready to face it. I think the work of No-Heart's shadows was a plan to make all of us busy as PsychoHeart was doing his evil job. " Tender Heart said.  
" We still had much work to do. But remember, the caring team will be no less than four members. All must be ready to face the evil guy and his new weapons at any time. We don't know of what it could be. ".  
Tender begun to give the new assignments to the caring teams, as True Heart turned to Light's team.  
" Edward is sad. Take care of him and search for clues of what happened to his father, ok? ".  
The bears and the cousins agreed.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a noise outside. They went out to check it out. To this shock, Dr. PsychoHeart's ship has arrived. Joseph, Beastly, and Shriekly's faces are seen in the window of the ship. Dr. PsychoHeart himself is out of his ship in his walker.  
  
"Hello, Care Bears. How are you this evening?" smiled the evil doctor.  
  
"Bad thanks to you! What have you done to poor Edward's father?" demanded Love-a-Lot Bear.  
  
"I have no idea. My assistant Joseph found his factory a wreck. But no matter." say Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
"No matter?! An innocent man may be in danger, and you say no matter?!" said True Heart shock.  
  
"Because in minutes, Care-A-Lot will be no more! Release the weapon, Joseph!" ordered Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
Inside the doctor's ship, Joseph got the order.  
  
"Yes sir. Release the weapon, you furball." Joseph ordered Beastly.  
  
"But the boss said..." Beastly begin to protested.  
  
"Just do it you furball!" shrieked Shriekly.  
  
"Yes Shriekly." Beastly said fearfully.  
  
Outside the ship, the weapon that Joseph got out of the factory has come out of the hatch of the ship. It is activated and begins to aim at the Care Bears. The heroes gasped.  
  
"My weapon will soon be launched and you freaks of nature will soon have no one else to help cared for." snickered PsychoHeart.  
  
"You won't get away with this, PsychoHeart. We will get out of this yet!" said Brave Heart Lion.  
  
"Oh good. That is something you put on all of your tombstones. Ready, aim..."  
  
Before the doctor can said fire, something hit the ship causing it to lose balance. Inside the villains try to maintain control.  
  
"What is going on?!' demanded Shriekly.  
  
"Who's that?" said Joseph puzzled as he look out the window.  
  
Outside the ship, a winged figure appeared out of nowhere, laughing maniacally. He looks like a demon from a nightmare.  
  
"Who's that?!" Grumpy said startled.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the evil doctor.  
  
"Someone who only wish to see the end of you!" The figure said maniacally.  
  
The creature then launched laser beams at Dr. PsychoHeart. The doctor managed to get outta the way. The beams ended up hitting a few houses. The creature then shoots out missiles at the doctor, and they missed too, but they also caused some property damage.  
  
"What is this?! I thought Samuel gave me the best toys!" said PsychoHeart shocked.  
  
"Samuel got himself a new best friend. And that is me, CrazyHeart." laughed the figure evilly.  
  
With an angry look, Dr. PsychoHeart begins to attack back. The Care Bears moved out of the way to avoid being hit by enemy fire.  
  
"We got to do something! Dr. PsychoHeart's battle with this creature is going to destroy Care-A-Lot in the progress." yelled Noble-Heart over the fire.  
  
"You're right! Excuse me, CrazyHeart? Do you mind watching where you're hitting?" asked True-Heart.  
  
"You stay outta this!" yelled CrazyHeart.  
  
CrazyHeart shoots a ray at the true founding Care Bears. Fortunately, they got out of the way in time.  
  
"How dare you try to hit my targets?!" yelled Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
"And how dare you question me? Besides, you and your family are rulers of uncaring for too long! Time for you idiots to step down and let me be the next ruler of Uncaring." chuckled CrazyHeart evilly.  
  
" I wonder...they speak of Edward's father... " Loyal Heart said as he used his body to shield Funshine and Cheer  
" So, we must found him! We must go quickly to earth and investigate ... " said Light as a laser destroyed some cloud-cottages.  
" Go quickly! " Noble Heart said. " We stay here and try to avoid Care-A-Lot complete destruction. "  
" We had survived a cloud quake once ago. These two fools will not do much! " Surprise Bear said.  
Light turned to Cheer, Champ, Loyal and Funshine and they choose to leave.  
Loyal had a last look at Care-A-Lot as the Hall of Heart begun to crack. He closed his fist in anger and chose to follow his friends.  
Funshine tried to hide her tears.  
  
The bears take their two cloud-cars and fly away. Light never turned back to see the destruction of Care-a-lot. It was his home, and knows that if he turned his gaze on it, it can't leave it this time.  
  
Meanwhile, the being known as CrazyHeart is gaining an upper hand as the next blast by him hits the evil doctor's walker. PsychoHeart quickly maintain the balance.  
  
"Sir?" Joseph's voice came out of the talkie.  
  
"What?! I am busy!" yelled the evil doctor.  
  
"Shouldn't we begin the destruction of Care-A-Lot?" PsychoHeart's assistant asked.  
  
"Fine! But make sure you don't hit me!" yelled PsychoHeart.  
  
As if CrazyHeart has a psychic mind, CrazyHeart flies up to the ship and broke Psychoheart's weapon right off.  
  
"Hey! That is mine!" protest the evil doctor.  
  
"Samuel made a mistake giving you this, and now I will fix his mistake! Including the mistake of letting you lived!" laughed CrazyHeart maniacally.  
  
The figure then shoots more rays at the doctor, hitting his walker once again.  
  
"Sir! Your walker can't take any more damage! We must retreat!" Joseph's voice said out of the walker.  
  
"And admit defeat?! Never!" yelled Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
"Sir! You are going to die unless we retreat now!" warned Joseph.  
  
"Fine! You won this battle, whoever you are, but you will pay along with the Care Bears!" yelled Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
The villains made a retreat.  
  
"He won't live long. I am going to take his place as ruler of uncaring." CrazyHeart chuckled.  
  
"Not on my watch, CrazyHeart! Care Bears..." begin True Heart.  
  
"Care Cousins..." Noble Heart begins also.  
  
"Stare!"  
  
"Call!"  
  
The good guys shoot their beams at the winged villain. To their surprise, CrazyHeart got outta the way.  
  
"Well, I already gave Dr. PsychoHeart his goodbye gift, now here's the other for my other enemies!" laughed CrazyHeart.  
  
CrazyHeart loaded up PsychoHeart's weapon and aimed it at the Care Bears.  
  
"Run!" Tender Heart cried.  
  
The bears got out of the way in as CrazyHeart fired the weapon, missing them. The missile instead struck down the remaining buildings of Care-A-Lot. When the smoke cleared, Care-A-Lot looks like a War Zone.  
  
"Think about it, Care Bears. Think about what would happened if you get in my way again! Sayonara, suckers!" laughed CrazyHeart.  
  
CrazyHeart flew away with PsychoHeart's weapon in tow. The remaining Care Bear Family looked at their home in shock.  
  
"Oh no..." Friend Bear said sadly. "Not again..."  
  
Meanwhile, CrazyHeart flew in to his hideout somewhere on planet Earth. The room he entered looks like any sort of laboratory. He put the weapon he "took back" from PsychoHeart down.  
  
"Well, now, Samuel. Was that hard?" asked CrazyHeart.  
  
There is no one in the room, but then CrazyHeart's head transformed into...the head of Samuel Louis!  
  
"No, it wasn't. But was it necessary to destroy the bears' home like that?" asked Samuel in his voice.  
  
"Yes! Those bears are the only things besides that wacko doctor between us and ruling the world with uncaring!" Samuel said in his CrazyHeart voice.  
  
"I see no reason..." Samuel said in his normal voice.  
  
"There is! Now, let's see where those bears who left are at!" chuckled Samuel in his CrazyHeart voice. "Did you set the locater to locate anything of caring?"  
  
"Yes." Samuel said in his normal voice.  
  
"Good! Let's find them out, shall we?"  
  
Samuel/CrazyHeart goes to the locater and turns it on. On the viewscreen, "they" can see the Care Bears with Edward, Samuel's son.  
  
"Geez! Those bears have to spoiled our fun, now do they?!" Samuel yelled in his CrazyHeart voice.  
  
"Wait! That is my son Edward with them!" Samuel said in his normal voice.  
  
"Quiet! Hmmm, yes. Obviously, they decided to get to you by using your own son against you. Yes. They don't care what happened to him."  
  
"You are saying that they may want to hurt my son?" Samuel asked.  
  
"Yes, and if you want him to be safe, we must first to get rid of those Care Bears." CrazyHeart suggested.  
  
"You're...you're right! Now I am glad I used my transforming gas to bring you out." Samuel said understanding now what CrazyHeart is saying.  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
Samuel's head turned back into the head of CrazyHeart, and he laughed evilly.  
  
At the same time, Light Bear's team reached Edward's town.  
" We must find him quickly. " Champ said.  
Funshine agreed, looking with sadness as the clouds that were Care-A-Lot was became dark as storm clouds.  
" Quickly. " She only whispered.  
Loyal leaded the team through the town to Edward's house.  
All was silent and calm, a heaven of peace for the homeless Care Bears.  
" I gonna knock. " Cheer said, joining acts to words.  
Edward opened the door quickly, and looked with disappointment to the bears.  
" It's you? I hoped it was my father. I hadn't seen him for a long time ... He is certainly still working ... " Edward left the door open for the bears. They entered and followed the boy into his home. The boy then stop and sit in a chair, and take a book.  
" Don't be sad like this. " Light said.  
" We had truly bad news. " Loyal said firmly, taking a place next to the fireplace.  
" Truly bad ... " Funshine said.  
The bears begun to explain what happened to Care-A-Lot and what they know about Edward's father and his strange evil companion.  
Before Edward could say something at the end of the facts, a strange crack was heard.  
  
After that, the door blew up. When the dust clears, Edward is the floor, unconscious. Champ, Cheer, Funshine, Light, and Loyal were unconscious as well. CrazyHeart appeared.  
  
"Well, that isn't so hard, now is it?" laughed CrazyHeart.  
  
"When I agreed to this, I didn't want Edward to get hurt!" said CrazyHeart in his Samuel voice.  
  
"Don't worry. Your son is only unconscious long enough to take our prey." said CrazyHeart.  
  
CrazyHeart flew a net over the unconscious bears and cousin. Then he flies away, dragging his prisoners with him.  
  
"Now then, when we dropped off our loot, time to pray a visit to your enemy."  
  
CrazyHeart laughed maniacally once again. Back at No-Heart's former castle, Dr. PsychoHeart is very angry at his failure.  
  
"Argh! We were so close! We almost won except that winged fool got in the way!" yelled the evil doctor.  
  
"I think Samuel has betrayed us by sending that fiend." said Joseph.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Beastly, hearing something.  
  
"What are you talking about, you..."  
  
Before Shriekly can have a reason to shrieked at Beastly again. One of the walls exploded and CrazyHeart came in.  
  
"Knock, knock. Anyone home?" asked CrazyHeart giggling like a loon.  
  
"You fool! Prepare to feel the wrath of the great No-Heart's brother." yelled the evil doctor angrily.  
  
"Don't bother getting up...period! I will help myself out!" laughed the demon.  
  
CrazyHeart flew a net at the doctor before he can do anything. He is trapped, still in his walker. Then the winged fiend flew a smoke bomb, darkening the room. When all is clear, CrazyHeart is gone, and so is PsychoHeart.  
  
"He took my daddy!" Shriekly said shrieking.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" moans Beastly.  
  
Meanwhile back in CrazyHeart's hideout, the villain himself laughed as he see the unconscious bears and cousin in one cage, while PsychoHeart is in the other, both are unable to get out.  
  
While the new villain was away, Loyal awaken, sucking his paw digit. " Cheer? What do you think about a diet? " asked a moaning Loyal.  
" I hope for you it's a joke. " The pink bear answered.  
" Time for morning training? " A confused Champ said.  
Funshine was still sleeping. Light was trying to open the door.  
" I can't open it! It' s both a mechanical and electronical key system. "The white bear whispered.  
" The situation isn't good. Locked in a jail with PsychoHeart. " Loyal ranted.  
" Do you think I'm pleased to be locked with you, stupid fuzzy things? Me, the great No-Heart's brother, the greatest scientist the earth ever seen! " Psychoheart said from his own cage.  
" Maybe we can make a truce? " Funshine asked.  
All looked at her with a grin.  
" A truce ????????? "  
" Yes, Light, you said that we needed both a mechanical and an electronical way to open this door? I'm sure we can find something to open the mechanical part, and PsychoHeart the electronical one. We are in the same problem ... Helping the others is our job, no? " Funshine said proudly.  
" I don't like to say it, but she is right. " Loyal said. Cheer and Champ agreed without pleasure.  
Light looked at them.  
" PsychoHeart. You can see our computer table from your cage? " He asked.  
" Yes, silly bear! " The evil guy answered.  
" Tell us which buttons we need to put in. We can't see them from our own cage. " The white bear asked.  
" Who said I'll help you? " PsychoHeart said.  
" We had the same enemy, we are both in cages, and none of us can escape alone. And if you help us, we will help you. " Loyal said.  
Psychoheart smiled at the situation.  
" Said please Doctor PsychoHeart. " He answered.  
Loyal and Light begun to anger, but Funshine and Cheer stopped them.  
" Please Doctor. " The bears said.   
" Push the button here, not this one, this one ... and after that, three digits from it to your left ... " the doctor lead the paws of Light on the buttons. Both camps were happy to hear the sound of unlocking.  
" Now, the mechanical part. Cheer, did you had something to help us? " Funshine asked.  
Cheer blushed and took a diaper pin from her hair.  
" I had always one for cubsitting. " She said with a smile.  
Funshine unlocked the door with the pin.  
" We are free! " Champ said.   
The bears stand next to PsychoHeart's cage.   
" We leave him here? " asked Champ.  
" You promised. " Said the evil guy proudly.  
" Yes. Open his cage. " Said Loyal without pleasure.  
" The dog is loyal and honorable as the legend said it " teased the doctor, angering the dog.  
  
"Going somewhere?" laughed a familiar voice.  
  
The Care Bears turned and gasped. But before they can do anything, they are zapped with a strange ray. Beams of rays covered each of them separate.  
  
"What is this?!" demanded Loyal.  
  
CrazyHeart laughed.  
  
"These are my trapping rays. No one can get out of them. I am glad I didn't be like that fool DarkHeart and decided to take a quick peek at my prisoners. It gives me the pleasure of finishing this quickly." said CrazyHeart.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" cried Cheer.  
  
"Because I am Samuel's friend, and you and your family, and your enemy, PsychoHeart, cause nothing but pain to him for the last time!" CrazyHeart replied.  
  
"Huh?" Champ asked puzzled.  
  
"PsychoHeart has bullied Samuel around, forcing him to build ultimate weapons for his ruling of uncaring." said CrazyHeart.  
  
"Only because he is a weak, pathetic fool!" yelled PsychoHeart from his cage.  
  
CrazyHeart ignored him. "And you freaks of nature decided to hurt Samuel by trying to used his own son against him" accused CrazyHeart.  
  
"We were only trying to help poor Edward find his father." said Funshine sadly.  
  
"Enough! It seems I was being selfish." said CrazyHeart with an evil smile.  
  
"Why?" asked Light. He doesn't like the evil smile on CrazyHeart's face.  
  
"Because I destroyed the Care Bears's home, thereby making them homeless, and I gave the Cousins nothing. Well, time to make up for it.." CrazyHeart laughed.  
  
CrazyHeart unveiled a ray gun nearby that is pointing up to the night sky. He activated and it looks like it is targeting something.  
  
"What are...no! You wouldn't!" gasped Loyal.  
  
"Too late. Too late!" laughed CrazyHeart.  
  
Deadly rays shoot out of the weapon into the night sky. At the Forest of Feelings, it is peaceful at first. But then, an earthquake has happened, knocking down trees, destroying caves, etc. In the ruined Care-A-Lot, it is felt by the ones who stay behind.  
  
"What's that?!" asked an shoken Grumpy.  
  
:"Oh no!" gasped Wish Bear as she looked in her starscope.  
  
"What is it, Wish Bear?" asked Noble.  
  
"I just saw the Forest of Feelings. It is in the bad shape as Care-A-Lot is now!" Wish said.  
  
"CrazyHeart." said True Heart, shaking her head.  
  
Back at CrazyHeart, the winged villain laughs evilly as his prisoners look on.  
  
"You monster! How can you do that to us?! To my home!" yelled Loyal angrily.  
  
"Well, I don't want any obstacles in my way of being the new ruler of uncaring now, can I?" asked CrazyHeart innocently.  
  
"Excuse me, but for now, I am the ruler of Uncaring since my brother was destroyed by that traitor, Light!" PsychoHeart said, pointing his finger at Light.  
  
"Can we settle this later?" asked Light.  
  
"I know how to get rid of the ruler. By making him unable to ruled!" CrazyHeart said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Funshine.  
  
"Watch and observe."  
  
As he said this, he activated a lever. The crane that is holding PsychoHeart's cage carries the cage over to the machine, which the demon activated. Strange gas came out of it.  
  
"What is that?" Cheer whispered to her lover, Champ.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think it is good for PsychoHeart." Champ whispered back.  
  
"What are you doing?" PsychoHeart asked alarmed. "Put me down!"  
  
"I am going to make sure you stay still for a while. Now freeze!" said CrazyHeart.  
  
"What does that supposed..."  
  
Before PsychoHeart can finish, CrazyHeart lowered him into the machine. Strange gas covered the cage. A few minutes later, CrazyHeart turns off the machine. PsychoHeart now look like...a statue! The other prisoners gasped, as CrazyHeart continued to laugh maniacally.  
  
"So long to the former ruler of uncaring. Long lived the new ruler of Uncaring...CrazyHeart." The demon said maniacally.  
  
" It's horrible! " said Funshine, crying. Even it was an enemy, being changed in a statue is too terrible for everybody.  
" We will not let you do it again! " Cheer said.  
" And how will do you that? " The new ruler of uncaring asked.  
" With courage and hope, maybe? " Loyal said with anger.  
" You can't do anything against my ray! " CrazyHeart laughed.  
" Are you sure? " Champ said.  
The bears began to stare against the ray. It's seems useless.  
" We can't free all of us at the same time. Concentrate our stare, and let one of us be free. " Funshine said. Without saying a word, the bears stared as one, and the ray faded around ...  
  
Light looked at his friends. They choose to free him. He can't believe it.   
" Are you sure? " he asked.  
" I'll not leave my love. " Cheer and Champ said blushed.  
" I'm always ready to sacrifice myself. " Loyal said.  
" You're a better saver than me. " Funshine said with a smile.  
" No, no, no! You can't win against my ray! " CrazyHeart said.  
Light escaped the ray and left with tears his friends, escaping from CrazyHeart's grasp.  
  
Everyone saw Light escaped, but CrazyHeart decided to stop trying to captured him again.  
  
"Well, if he does escaped, it will make destroying all the Care Bear Family in one blow even easier." said CrazyHeart.  
  
"You can't win, you know," Loyal said confidentially, "Good always triumph over evil!"  
  
"I will win, you freak of nature, and when I do, all of Samuel's friends will be taken care of, and I will ruled this world with uncaring my way! Soon Justice will no longer be blind!" said CrazyHeart maniacally.  
  
Meanwhile, at Care-A-Lot, Light has arrived at the now devastated Care-A-Lot.  
  
Light fall on knees when he looks at his new home, the home he had searched during years when he was kept in No-Heart's and Dark Heart's jails.   
" I can't believe it! " he said, crying.  
Tears fall to the ground.  
  
" There is always a light in the dark, a small candle that can guide you. " A voice said.  
Light looked everywhere and saw nobody.  
" Who are you? " He asked.  
" I'm the one that helped the bears during all their lives. I'm the Great Wishing Star. " A great star said as he begun to glow in the night.  
" What you want? " Light asked, tears still falling on the floor.  
" I'm here to make you remember one thing. You're Light Bear, you're the hope that everybody can come back from the darkness if he follow the small candle of hope, joy and friendship. " The star answered.  
Light raised. " But ... "  
" Don't lose hope. Your friends wait for you. They are still free bears, and they need all the paws they can find. Care-A-Lot, the Forest of Feelings and the earth. Home is in your heart. " A little voice said.  
Light turned to see Friend Bear taking the paw of a still crying Gentle Heart.  
" It's the lesson we taught to two little children a long time ago. We can rebuild everything if everybody does his or her part! " Friend said.  
" Keep hope, Light. Don't shut the light of your tummy symbol, and the light in your heart will lead you. " The Great Wishing Star said before leaving.  
Light knows his duty.  
  
The remaining Care Bear Familiy gathered together.  
  
"What's your report, Light?" asked True Heart.  
  
"CrazyHeart captured us and I managed to escape! We got to go saved them! I know where he is hiding!" said Light.  
  
"Then we got to go them before CrazyHeart does something else." said Noble Heart.  
  
Back at the hideout, CrazyHeart is by himself in another room in his hideout.  
  
"Perfect. Soon those freaks of nature will come, and together, we will destroyed your enemies once and for all!" said CrazyHeart.  
  
"If you wanted to destroyed my enemies, what's the point in wanting to be Ruler of Uncaring?" asked CrazyHeart in Samuel's voice.  
  
"Because we want to make sure no one harms you and your son, now do we, Samuel? Plus, we made sure we hid the statue form of PsychoHeart so he remains one, including a back-up in case something goes wrong." asked CrazyHeart.  
  
"Perhaps you're right." CrazyHeart said in Samuel's voice.  
  
"Good. Now if my calculations are correct, those freaks are on their way now. Let's welcome them, shall we?" CrazyHeart said with a smile.  
  
Inside the entrance to CrazyHeart's cave, the family has arrived.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place, Light?" asked Bright Heart.  
  
"I escaped from here. I'm sure this is the right place." said Light.  
  
Organ music is heard somewhere in the cave.  
  
"What's that?" Gentle Heart asked nervously.  
  
"I think it is coming from where I escaped the winged demon. Come on." said Light.  
  
The Care Bears followed the music until they found the room where CrazyHeart did all his evil things. They gasped to see Champ, Cheer, and Loyal's statue, which means something bad has happened. They see the winged demon is by himself playing the organ. He stopped when he sensed their arrival.  
  
"Well, hello. Welcome to my lair." said CrazyHeart.  
  
The winged demon turned around, scaring any sensible bears.  
  
"What have you done to them?!" demanded TenderHeart.  
  
"Oh them?" asked CrazyHeart when he sees that they are talking about the statues. "I thought I could give you a not-so-good welcome. So I made sure my other prisoners stay where they are!"  
  
"You turned them back, CrazyHeart!" said True Heart.  
  
"Wrong! It's now time for you freaks of nature to pay for what you did to Samuel! I should know, I took care of his other enemy. Now it's your turn!!!"  
  
CrazyHeart laughed evilly as he shoots a lighting bolt at the others and flies up. The defenders dodged the bolt. Looks like this battle is starting.  
  
The bears weren't happy of the outcome of the battle. The evil guy shoot lighting bolt after lightning bolt, giving no time for the Care Bear family to attack.  
" We can't beat him in a battle. " True Heart said to Tender Heart and Light Bear.  
" Yes, he is too powerful. " Tender answered, hiding behind a table.  
Crazy Heart was flying in the castle, chasing the bears one by one. He found Surprise Bear and changed him into a statue.  
" One more. " The winged demon laughed.  
Gentle Hear begun to cry, her tears falling on the dark ground.  
" Gentle need help. " Light said.  
" Why did he chase us? Why did he want to change us into statues? " The lamb asked, hidden behind a pillar.  
" Because you're Samuel and his son's enemies! " The demon answered, smiling as he begun to follow the young cousin's cry.  
" We are? I know what we had to do. We must find Edward quickly. " Light said.  
" Go, Light. I will lure this stupid creature. " Proud Bear said.  
The white bear goes out of his hiding place and show his tongue to the winged demon.  
" You're stupid! You can't catch me! " The bear with the USA flag tummy symbol taunted.  
" Are you sure? " The demon howled, hunting Proud Bear.  
Light goes out of his hiding place behind the table and goes to Gentle, taking her in his arms, and running in the castle to found Edward.  
" Loyal would said that hope isn't dead yet. " Light whispered to Gentle.  
  
So Light and Gentle looked around while their family are doing battle with CrazyHeart. They found a single cell and Light open it. Edward is in there, unconscious. Light shook him and he woke up.  
  
"Uh, what...? Light? Where am I?" asked Edward.  
  
"You are in CrazyHeart's lair. Your father's so-called friend obviously bought you here to force your father into doing something." Light responds.  
  
"Wha..?" Edward said confused.  
  
"Come on, we will explained the way." said Gentle.  
  
Back in the battle, CrazyHeart is looking for the defenders of feelings. He didn't notice that they are hiding behind the Care Bear statues. When his back was turned...  
  
"Now!" said Brave Heart.  
  
The Care Bear family quickly jumped out and hits CrazyHeart with their rays. CrazyHeart yell and fell to the ground. The good guys wait for him to get back up. To their surprise, his head transforms, when CrazyHeart looked up, what they saw, shocked them. CrazyHeart has the head...of Samuel Louis?!  
  
"Samuel?!" said the Family in shock.  
  
"No, you fools! I am CrazyHeart, the ruler of uncaring!" said Samuel in CrazyHeart voice.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Good Luck.  
  
"You are Samuel and his son's enemies! You are using him to hurt Samuel!" screamed Samuel maniacally.  
  
"How did you get here?" Take Care ask, as if he is onto something.  
  
"Samuel never stood up for himself while young because his parents told him to! Because of this, anger built up and made me. And when PsychoHeart bullied Samuel too much, that was the last straw and I was born!" Samuel/CrazyHeart said.  
  
"I thought so. Just as I suspected." Take Care said.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Tender Heart.  
  
"Samuel is suffering from a split personality disorder. He thinks he is someone else while he is himself at the same time." Take Care explained.  
  
"You fools! You have only stopped me temporary! I will turned you all to stone just like I did to PsychoHeart!" laughed Samuel/CrazyHeart.  
  
"Speaking of the devil, where is he?" asked Grumpy.  
  
"You won't find him here! I gave him to someone before you all got here!" explain Samuel/CrazyHeart. (Note from author: This will be explained in the next Heart of Darkness) "Now that's out of the way, time to...uhh!"  
  
Samuel collapsed and fell to the ground hard. The Care Bears gathered around.  
  
"What happened?" asked Noble Heart.  
  
"It looks like Samuel hits his head. In fact, I betcha he hit it so hard, he forgotten about his CrazyHeart personality. That is known to happened to people." Bright Heart concluded.  
  
"Okay, looks like CrazyHeart is gone, but to make sure this doesn't happened, none of us will tell Edward." True Heart said.  
  
"Right. It will break his heart when he finds out his father is a madman." Friend Bear said.  
  
"And to make sure...Care Bears..."  
  
"Care Cousins."  
  
"Stare!"  
  
"Call!"  
  
At the signal by True Heart and Noble Heart, the Care Bear Family used their rays on the still unconscious Samuel. The rest of his family was turned back the way it was before he transformed into CrazyHeart.  
  
"Now remember, not a word to this to Edward." said True Heart.  
  
"Agree." The others said.  
  
"Now time to free Champ, Cheer, and the others from their prisons." Birthday Bear said.  
  
One hour later, the Care Bear family was all freed, reunited in the ruins of the Hall of Hearts.  
Noble begun to speak.  
" Now, we had survived one of the worst parts of our history. The evil CrazyHeart, new ruler of uncaring, destroyed our homes, and nearly shape the earth to his own will. He had vanished and we are free now to rebuild what he destroyed. But more importantly, we are happy to feast the reunion of Edward and his father Samuel. " The horse said, pointing to the two humans who were together. The bears applause.  
" We must thank you, Care Bears, for what you have done for us. You had showed me that I had chosen to do too much work and forget the fact that I had a son. Now, my first priority will be Edward. " Samuel said, hugging his son.  
" And I had learned that I was still in my father's heart, even if he doesn't show it. " Edward said.  
All the bears and cousins cheered.  
  
Later, the bears and the cousins were rebuilding their homes. They choose to begun by rebuilding Care-A-Lot.  
Noble turned to True. " Do you know what happened to Dr PsychoHeart? "  
The peach bear nodded. " I think we'll heard from him soon. We haven't found him in the ruins of CrazyHeart's hiding place, so we think he had escaped and is planning to take his brother's throne again. "  
Noble hugged his love.  
" We'll be prepared. "  
On their backs, as the sun was setting, the bears and the cousins was having fun as they repaired their homes.  
  
Elsewhere, hiding in a castle unknown to the Care Bears, an unknown figure is in the shadows, sitting on his throne. One thing for sure, it isn't CrazyHeart (since Samuel forgotten about his other personality) nor PsychoHeart.  
  
"Soon, Care Bears. Soon". Mumbles the mysterious figure.  
  
The figure laughs evilly.  
  
The End.  
  
Cast list  
Neil Ross: CrazyHeart/Samuel Louis  
Tim Curry: Dr. PsychoHeart  
James Franco: Edward Louis  
Tom Kane: Light Heart Bear  
Terry Sears: Champ Bear  
Terri Hawkes: Cheer Bear, Shriekly  
Maxine Miller: True Heart Bear  
Dan Hennessey: Loyal Heart Dog, Brave Heart Lion, Good Luck Bear  
Pam Hyat: Noble Heart Horse  
Jim Henshaw: Tender Heart Bear  
Jane Eastwood: Funshine Bear  
David Warner: Joseph  
John Stocker: Beastly  
Georgia Engel: Love-a-Lot Bear  
Bob Dermer: Grumpy Bear  
Paul Rugg: Surprise Bear  
Evas Almos: Friend Bear  
Janet-Laine Green: Wish Bear  
Chris Wiggins: The Great Wishing Star, Mysterious figure  
Billie Mae Richards: Bright Heart Raccoon  
Luba Goy: Gentle Heart Lamb  
Frank Welker: Proud Bear  
Rob Paulsen: Take Care Bear  
Melleny Brown: Birthday Bear  
  
Coming soon! "Heart of Darkness: The Dark Stranger". A new character makes his move! Plus, the fate of No-Heart finally revealed! Read and review. 


End file.
